yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kurosaki (manga)
| romaji_name = Kurosaki Shun | en_name = Shun Kurosaki | nicknames = #2 | gender = Male | age = 17 | occupation = | school = | manga_deck = Raidraptor | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = Leo Corporation }} Shun Kurosaki is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is the #2 agent of a special squad of the Leo Corporation, working under Reiji Akaba. Design Appearance Shun's appearance is very much similar to his anime counterpart's appearance, with being the only exception is that his coat is intact, instead of in tatters. Personality Unlike his anime counterpart, Shun lives for the thrill of dueling at a masochistic level. He is obsessed with finding powerful opponents and hates people who Duel for fun. He enjoys being pushed to the edge, like being low on Life Points. According to Nico Smiley, Shun does not prefer the spotlight and cannot be swayed with money or pleas. In comparison to his more stoic anime counterpart, Shun is extremely short-tempered and hot-blooded. After his duel against Yuya he appears to have a change of heart and has soften up a bit. Shun also showed that he was an habit to overact and jump to conclusions, as seen when he believed Sora's lie that Reiji was holding his little sister hostage and regretted his reaction to it once learning the truth. Biography History Several years ago, Shun took part in a Mental Arithmetic Tournament and won, with Yuzu being the runner-up. Three months ago, Shun used to Duel in an Underground Duel Coliseum, where Reiji found and recruited him. Shun accepted the proposal after learning their quarry, a rogue Duelist named "Phantom" is a Dueltainer. Reiji explained that the Phantom hacked into their system for his own needs. He also warned the group that the Phantom used Pendulum Summons. Sora, Shingo and Shun, his mercenaries, were not familiar with that summoning concept. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Once the Leo Corporation staff detected Phantom after he hacked into their systems, designated #2, Shun with deployed with Shingo Sawatari and Sora Shiunin in helicopters to surround him all sides. While given the task to catch Phantom in a pincer hold with Shingo, Shun mentally complained about being ordered around. Shun watched Shingo Dueling the false Phantom, and noted the latter was gaining advantage by obtaining Action Cards. Much to his shock, he saw that the Phantom transformed into the person they were looking for. He was surprised when Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", a high-level monster in one move. When Shingo lost the Duel, Shun went to confront the Phantom, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After their quarry escaped, Shun learned the Phantom's real name as Yuya Sakaki. Sora noted that they spent a lot of time chasing around the hacker, wondering what Reiji was up to, but Shun didn't care. In fact, he wanted to crush Yuya for enjoying Dueling, and stormed off. Shun proceed to review the footage of his win against Shingo and saw Yuzu. Shun quickly recognized the girl and deemed him as Yuya's accomplice, proceeding to capture her father Syuzo at Syuzo Duel School. Shun, who defeated Syuzo, posted a video to lure Yuya to a valley and face him. Shun didn't care about Yuzu or her father, but wanted to "quench his thirst", and set up the Action Field. Shun commenced a midair Action Duel at the "Sky Tree Bird Cage". He summoned "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" to thwart Yuya's attempts of obtaining Action Cards. Shun demanded of Yuya to be serious, considering the latter didn't have any aerial monsters to snatch Action Cards. However, Yuya used a giant paper airplane to take Action Cards, surprising Shun, who was about to take it. Regardless, Shun played "Sky Fall" to thrash Yuya's Action Card, and to continue inflicting damage to him. Yuya barely saved himself, and proceeded to summon "Enter-Mate Uni" and "Corn" monsters, which allowed him to add Pendulum Monsters to his hand, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Shun used "Raidraptors Replica" to protect the "Napalm Dragonius", but the attack caused him great damage, and ended up with 100 LP left. Despite the setback, Shun maliciously smiled, exclaiming the pain was what made him serious. It was only when down to 100 LP, Shun was enjoying the thrill of pain coursing through him. Yuya was taken aback, thinking Shun as a weirdo, who wanted more pain to feel alive, since the world made them feel empty. Yuya began to realize what Shun was saying, for he liked when people enjoyed his Entertainment Duels. After Yuya admitted the two were similar in that regard, Shun flipped out. Yuya used a magician's rod to obtain an Action Card, but Shun caused an explosion to take that card first. While Yuya was saved by his monsters, Shun summoned another "Napalm Dragonius", but did not activate its effect. Instead, he Xyz Summoned "Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon", whose ATK grew to 4000, due to 3000 LP difference between his and Yuya's LP. Despite the risk, Shun attacked Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon", causing him to lose 1500 LP, and the dragon was added face-up to Yuya's Extra Deck. Moreover, he detached its Overlay Units to destroy Yuya's "Enter-Mate" monsters. Playing the "Second Attack" Action Card, Shun went to defeat Yuya, who used "Enter-Mate Uni" effect to lower the damage he'd take, leaving him with 100 LP left. The impact of his attack burned the branch which Syuzo was on, as Yuzu attempted to untie him; Shun paused the Duel to save them and telling them off for interrupting the match. When Yuya's turn began, he uses a counter-strategy with his "Odd-Eyes" cards: he Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck, then played the effect of "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" to swap it with "Phantom Dragon" to avoid Shun's "Sky Meteor", which would've banished the monster. As a final move, Yuya's "Persona Dragon" negated the effect of Shun's "Blade Burner Falcon", causing its ATK to be reset to 1000. An attack from "Persona Dragon" defeated Shun, who was falling down. Since Shun saved Yuzu, Yuya saved Shun, and asked if he had any fun while Dueling. Yuya disappeared with Yuzu and Syuzo, while Shun smiled, having a change of heart about the youth and intended to return the favor. When Shun was with the others as they observe Sora's duel against Yuya, instructed to remain he implored that they should support the boy, he was quick to believe Sora's lie that Reiji was holding his little sister hostage and openly threatened Reiji. But once Sora admitted that he lied about being forced to duel against his will, Shun attempted to apologize before Reiji shot him down with a backhand comment to remember his subordinate's feelings about abductions. During Sora's duel against Yuya, questioning whose side his ally was on before being ordered to observe the match upfold, Shingo ended up arguing with Shun over which of them has the better chance of dueling Yuya. As they watched the Duel unfold, musing if Shun had committed such an act before, Shingo found much amusement over Shun making a complete idiot out of himself when he openly threatened Reiji as a resort of eagerly believing Sora's lies. Shingo did ask why Reiji didn't give him the Pendulum Monsters, but was told they were more compatible for Sora. Yuya managed to swap sides with Yuri and defeat his "Frightfur Daredevil", and deal enough damage to Sora to lose the Duel. Sora was furious, and increased the damage, since he didn't want Yuya to be soft on him; Shun and others were shocked that Sora received 5800 LP damage, and with the new settings, the pain he received was tripled. As a mysterious person on a motorcycle grabbed Sora, Shingo and Shun went to investigate. After they arrived to the damaged Physical Information Company following Yuya's win against Sora, returning to Leo Corp and finding their boss missing, Shun decides to investigate the excavation site where Reiji was last seen. Upon finding Reiji's secret room, Shun was left speechless to find magazines dating two decades from now. They managed to find Yuya's hideout, where they found Yuzu raging about Yuya's disappearance. Yuzu was surprised to find them, but told them that Yuya and Reiji disappeared down the floor. Shingo and Shun went into Yuzu's room without her permission, and found a door in the floor. They went through and saw Reiji and Yuya Duel, just as "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" attacked Reiji's "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace". They learned from Reiji that there was an unknown enemy controlling the G.O.D. card, and were spying on them with a device. The man that took Sora, Ren, appeared on his motorcycle, surprising Shun and Shingo that he came out of nowhere. As Ren disappeared, the group ran off as the cave collapsed. Two weeks later, Shingo and Shun were still searching for the president. They heard that the president stepped in the company for a bit before it closed, and noted Sora had disappeared, too. Shun found it unusual that Shingo was worried about Sora, who blushed, claiming that boy just owed him the money. The two bumped into Yuzu, who was searching for the Phantom. Shingo and Yuzu were insulting each other, the two sides wondered where the Phantom and the president were. Yuzu admitted she saw Reiji in a car, headed towards the airport. Shun turned around, but Yuzu wanted to know where the Phantom was. Shingo, before leaving, reported that some kids have found a manhole monster, which confounded Yuzu. Shingo and Shun went back to Leo Corporation, where they'd use the computers to find the president. Shun equipped his Duel Disk, and summoned "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" to break into the building. Shingo was taken aback by his recklessness, but Shun wanted to find the president to battle him, since he could not defeat the Phantom. Since the computer could only respond to Reiji's orders, Shingo used some gloves he found in Sora's room. Much to their surprise, they found out that Reiji was at the Space Exploitation Center. The two went there, and anticipated the president's arrival. Shingo and Shun went to ask about the well-being of the president, who simply ordered them to head out, and would explain his goals. Yuya and Yuzu joined them, as the group headed to the enemy's base on Antarctica. As they were heading to the South Pole, Yuya explained to Yuzu, Shun and Shingo about the enemy they had seen in the cave, below his hideout. Per Reiji's approval, Yuya, much to others' shock, explained that the enemy was from the future. Despite their doubts, Reiji assured them that Yuya spoke the truth, and Sora was with that enemy. As they arrived to their destination, the enemy split the ground to open a landing pad, and the group got out of the plane and went into the enemy's base. To find more out, Shingo, Shun and Reiji split from Yuya and Yuzu, who took a different path inside the lair. Shingo, Shun and Reiji walked in circles. Thinking Yuya may have discovered something, Reiji tracked him down with their devices, as he had a transmitter built into their coats. Shingo and Shun went through a corridor, thinking Yuya was currently battling the enemy, while Reiji encountered a mysterious man, Adam. Shingo and Shun reached the place with the pool, and found Sora Dueling Yuri. The two were shocked to see their "friend" having turned in to the enemy's side. Sora simply replied that he was never on their side; while he was fighting to save his sister, his former allies were fighting just for pride. Shingo was upset of this, reminding that he still owed him money for candy that Sora had bought. Sora promised to give Shingo a rich life if he wanted money so badly, and turned to Yuri to finish the Duel, while Shun noted a change in Sora's personality. After Sora was defeated, Yuya carried his body outside of the pool, while Shingo and Shun tried to wake him up from the coma. Yuya admitted he had no choice but to fight Sora, while Shingo and Shun were still disappointed that all this time Sora was a spy in their midst. He told that Sora had a sister, who passed away, but believed Shingo and Shun were still his friends that would look after him. Shingo remained silent a bit, but swore to take Sora to the infirmary. Yuya noted Sora had no more companions that he could rejoin, and also asked that they took Yuzu to the infirmary as well. Shingo and Shun were annoyed as Yuya dashed away, but noticed Reiji was gone, too. At the plane, Shingo and Shun heard a scream; Yuzu was terrified that someone took her clothes. Shun and Shingo told her that a nurse took care of her, as her clothes got wet and she was knocked unconscious. Despite their warnings, Yuzu swore to go to Yuya, as she learned something about his personalities. Shingo and Shun remained on the plane, and heard Sora scremaing. The two went to him, and saw a huge scar on his back, while Shun noticed a tornado coming out of the base. Upon the defeat of the "Genesis Omega Dragon", Shun and Shingo were confounded that Sora's scar disappeared upon their very eyes. A moment later, Shingo and Shun noticed a giant tree emerging from the enemy's lair. The two were visited by Sora, who decided to investigate that phenomenon more. Shingo and Shun were surprised to see Sora, and the former hugged his friend, being worried about him. Sora hit Shingo, and stated that with his scar gone, the G.O.D. card has disappeared, and wanted to check the place out. Shun became surprised to hear the powerful card simply disappeared. Sora, Shun and Shingo ran through the corridors to meet up with Reiji. Sora took a turn, which surprised Shingo how he knew the right path to take, and Shun pointed at the arrows on the floor. They went through a portal, finding Reiji Dueling Yuya. Yuzu slided down, and Shingo identified her to be Yuya's "flunky". After Shun threatened her, Yuzu replied that Yuya succeeded in defeating Eve, who went with Adam through a space-time rift, and now Yuya was Dueling Reiji to obtain the G.O.D. card. Shingo and Shun were impressed when Reiji used his scarf as a muffler to obtain an Action Card. Shun continued watching the Duel, and was bewildered when Yuya shot himself out of a cannon to take the Action Card before Reiji could. He continued to watch the Duel, and was bewildered when Yuya set himself to use a cheap trick to obtain an Action Card. Shun continued to watch the Duel. He and Shingo were unamused, as Yuya made a dramatic pose, all just to push the effect of "Big Dominoes". Much to his surprise, Reiji sent "D/D Zero Surveyor" to prevent damage to himself and Yuya, reducing their LP to 100 instead of having the Duel ending in a DRAW. Shun watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, which Yuya obtained and played - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Reiji admitted his gratefulness towards Shun and Shingo, who were speechless. The two decided to continue their friendship with Sora, per Isaac's advice, and went out of the realm with Yuzu, as Yuya and others went through the gate. Relationships Reiji Akaba Shun is shown to not fully trust Reiji, not used to being ordered around. He also once openly threaten Reiji before realizing too late the reasoning for it was unfounded. But in spite all this, Shun is a loyal subordinate to the point of searching for Reiji for weeks after he disappeared. Shingo Sawatari As duelists recruited by Reiji, Shun has a comedic partnership with Shingo. They get into arguments over who should have a rematch against Yuya first, and Shingo enjoyed Shun being in trouble when he got on Reiji's bad side over jumping to conclusions. The two of them remotely get along when needed to. Sora Shiunin As duelists recruited by Reiji, Shun had somewhat of a thrill seeking partnership with Sora in wanting to defeat the phantom. Shun was shocked that Sora was the enemy, but he later forgave Sora after sympathizing his loss for his sister. Sora was extremely happy that he can start with true friends like Shun and Shingo. Yuya Sakaki Shun initially saw Yuya and his Dueltainer style of dueling as an eyesore as both have contradicting views on how one should Duel for the most enjoyment, taking offense when Yuya pointed out that they have a commonality in getting a thrill from their respective. But it was when Shun was saved from falling to his death by Yuya that his demeanor towards the youth changed from that point on, respecting Yuya's skill though he express wanting a rematch. Yuzu Hiiragi Shun only met Yuzu one time at a Mental Arithmetic Tournament where they won first and second place respectively. When Shun inspected the footage of Yuya's duel with Shingo, he saw Yuzu and quickly assumed her to be Yuya's accomplice and targeted her father as consequence. While Shun saved Yuzu and her father during his duel, he yelled at them for interrupting the match with their near-death experience. Shun would later work with Yuzu alongside Shingo to find Yuya and Reiji following their disappearance. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Shun uses a "Raidraptor" Deck. His ace "Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon" has low original ATK but powerful effects like the anime's Raidraptors, working best when he's in a pinch with a huge LP disadvantage, reflecting Shun's thrill-seeking and challenge-loving attitude. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters